Misma Hora, Mismo Lugar
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Él era un hombre de casi 26 años, atractivo, con un cabello rosa extravagante y aunque pocos lo creyeran, era natural, pero su carácter le hacía ser respetado. Pero… tenía un pequeño secreto. NALU y menciones de GRUVIA


Titulo: Misma Hora, Mismo Lugar

Pareja: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia, Menciones de Loki y Lucy y Natsu con Lisanna.

Advertencias: Definitivamente lo mío lo mío, es hacer sufrir a los personajes, me pregunto qué pensaría Hiro-san si leyera mis historias }: s

Sumary:

**~Misma Hora, Mismo Lugar~**

Estaba sentado en esa mesa al aire libre, enfrente de si sobre la mesa, una taza humeante de café negro y en sus manos el periódico del día, anunciando que la política iba mal, que la violencia de la ciudad cada vez era más crítica, sin embargo, a pesar de leer las letras, no le ponía atención al contenido.

Tomó la taza entre sus dedos y la llevo a sus labios, el amargo sabor lo inundó, bajó el periódico, doblándolo y depositándolo en la mesa, miró al frente, una calle no muy transitada, el sonido de los autos movilizándose, suspiró cansado.

Él era un hombre de casi 26 años, atractivo, con un cabello rosa extravagante y aunque pocos lo creyeran, era natural, pero su carácter le hacía ser respetado, trabajaba como jefe de un departamento de Administración en Telefonía, era exitoso, pronto le darían un asenso, estaba casado desde hace poco más de cuatro años, su esposa era hermosa, amable y cariñosa.

Pero… tenía un pequeño secreto.

Levantó su mano para ver la hora de su reloj de pulso. 3:30 pm, ya era la hora.

Por la acera donde, una despampanante rubia entró del brazo de un chico de cabellos naranjas y lentes oscuros, ambos con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Se les quedó mirando atentamente.

La pareja que recién entraba, se dirigieron a una de las mesas de adentro de la cafetería como era la costumbre, cerca de la ventana donde él podía verla, la contemplaba con sigilo, en silencio, y es que era prohibido el verla de la manera en que él la miraba.

Aquella rubia despampanante era Lucy Hearthphilia, hija del hombre dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba y el chico que la acompañaba, era su novio-prometido, un hijo de una familia muy adinerada, era el prospecto perfecto para aquella chica de curvas de espanto.

Y la verdad, debía de decir que Lucy llamaba demasiado la atención y no solo por la ropa reveladora que usaba, tampoco por aquel cuerpo perfecto que se cargaba, era su sonrisa, era como ver al mismo ángel de luz sonreír. Sus ojos de chocolate, eran tan tiernos y a la vez tan decididos.

Sabía que la rubia tenía un carácter fuerte, sabía que no era la clásica rubia tonta, ella era inteligente, audaz, fuerte, luchadora, todo lo que su familia le exigía ser.

Paso así paso la hora de la comida, exactamente la hora que siempre iba a verla, acompañada de aquel chico que no odiaba, solo sentía la envidia de tener a semejante mujer a su lado.

Suspiro antes de terminarse el café y enrollando el periódico, se levantó de la mesa, con paso tranquilo, anduvo unos minutos más por aquellas calles antes de regresar a su oficina y sumergirse en su trabajo, olvidando momentáneamente aquella rubia prohibida.

Esa tarde pasó de forma rápida, papeleo, llamadas, correos, respuestas, tramites, peleándose con clientes, peleándose con su compañero, suspirando y recordando a la rubia de a ratos.

Salió a la misma hora de siempre, sus pasos eran lentos hacia su automóvil que estaba en el estacionamiento oscuro, su auto lo esperaba para ir a casa, donde el trafico de la ciudad le retrasaba a llegar.

Dentro del coche, se deshizo de la corbata, desabotonó su camisa y condujo con calma y paciencia mientras miraba los coches pasar, cansado, pensativo, suspiró en un alto que lo detuvo, sus ojos avellanas solo se perdían en el recuerdo de aquella chica y frunció el ceño.

Odiaba el sentirse idiota, concentrado en una persona que estaba seguro jamás lo voltearía a ver y frustrado, arrancó el coche, mientras manejaba a casa, de sus manos deslumbró la piedra hermosa de su anillo de bodas y la miro con atención.

Quería a su esposa, pero no la amaba, y estaba seguro que nunca la amó.

Cuando llegó a su casa, apagó el motor y se relajó un momento en el auto antes de salir y enfrentarse con su realidad, una vida de matrimonio, sin hijos, sin más compromisos.

-Ya llegue… -susurró cansado, cerrando la puerta con pereza, una hermosa peliblanca con ojos azules brillantes, le salió a recibirle.

-¡Bienvenido Natsu!- el mencionado se le quedó mirando, era bonita, en realidad hermosa, sus ojos eran alegres, su cabello blanco, aunque corto, era sedoso, su piel era blanca pero… no, él quería ver esos ojos chocolate, esa cabellera rubia y suspiró besando la frente de su esposa.

La peliblanca ya estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras casi nulas de cariño por parte de su marido, desde siempre fue difícil sacar de él una caricia o unas palabras de amor, pero así lo quería y lo aceptaba, pero desde hace un tiempo para la fecha, la actitud de Natsu había cambiado.

Era como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

Y como cada noche, no dijo nada, ambos subieron a la habitación que compartían, ella se arreglaba para dormir, él se colocaba las pantuflas cómodas y entraba al baño, ella destendia la cama para meterse bajo las sabanas, él se adentraba a la cama y le daba la espalda.

Ella lo miraba, pero ya no lo soportó.

-Natsu…-el mencionado solo gruñó en respuesta, si bien no estaba dormido, no quería hablar con ella.

La peliblanca miró la espalda de su esposo y sonrió con tristeza, sabía y comprendía el trabajo de Natsu, sabía y quería entender que él era así desde siempre pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que doliera su indiferencia.

-¿Todo está bien en la compañía?- la pregunta hizo que Natsu solo achicara la mirada en culpabilidad, no era tonto, sabía que Lisanna se había dado cuenta de su indiferencia.

-No, todo está bien, hasta mañana- cortó tajantemente mientras que se acomodaba para dormir, cerrando los ojos, abrazando la almohada que aunque olía a él, pensaba que era el cuerpo suave de la rubia.

Lisanna solo lo miró antes de sonreír con melancolía y tristeza.

-Sí, hasta mañana Natsu… -susurró antes de acomodarse también a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu se fue como de costumbre a trabajar, Lisanna se quedaba en casa mientras su corazón se acongojaba por aquel chico, su esposo, se suponía que el casarse los uniría más pero… miró su anillo de matrimonio mientras brillaba y suspiró.

Debía ser fuerte.

En la empresa.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella, cara estreñida?- su acompañante y mejor amigo –y su más grande enemigo también- le molestaba mientras lo veía distraído.

-No molestes, cubo de hielo, que tú tienes tus problemas con tu hermano y con Juvia- la mirada molesta de Gray le hizo sonreír con diversión.

La única persona que sabía acerca de su secreto, era aquel chico de cabellos negros, sonrisa burlona y su extraña y extravagante maña de quitarse la ropa, Gray Fullbuster.

-¿Fuiste a verla?- el pelinegro mencionó, Natsu se clavó en la computadora frente a sus narices, sus ojos avellana estaban atentos a la pantalla mientras sus dedos tecleaban con velocidad.

-Sabes la respuesta, Gray…-contestó mientras que el pelinegro estaba revisando unos documentos en el escritorio de al lado.

La Oficina era compartida solo para ellos dos, eran un gran equipo para la compañía por lo que a pesar de sus constantes disputas –donde generalmente todo el piso y los pisos inferiores y superiores se enteraban por sus gritos- siempre daban el resultado esperado e incluso más.

El suspiro del pelinegro hizo que Natsu se girara a verlo y se dejó caer en la silla antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar al techo.

-Saliendo, vamos por un trago… -Gray se le quedó mirando, comúnmente Natsu no era de salir de noche de viernes, prefería ir a descansar para dormir lo suficiente el fin de semana, pero aún así, aceptó.

-Bueno, pero pagas la primera ronda –la sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó antes de tomar uno de los folders que Gray le pasaba.

-Gray, vístete, maldito degenerado… -el pelinegro se miró sin camisa, únicamente con la corbata puesta.

-¡Maldición!- la sonora carcajada de Natsu y las maldiciones de Gray hicieron que la tarde pasara rápidamente.

Esa misma noche, en un bar cercano, Gray y Natsu se encontraban en la barra mientras ambos tenían en sus manos unos vasos con hielos, el liquido ámbar que degustaban entre platicas amenas.

-Gray…-el aludido lo miro mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios- Voy a dejar a Lisanna…- el pelinegro casi escupe su bebida mientras lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro?- el aludido, bebió de su vaso mientras asentía.

-La aprecio, es una buena mujer, pero no la amo… ya no quiero engañarla más- Gray se le quedó mirando con atención pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

Siguieron bebiendo y platicando, si bien ambos eran tolerantes al alcohol, también sabían sus límites, especialmente Natsu que iba a manejar, salieron de aquel bar y sonrientes con el alcohol corriendo por sus venas, se subieron al auto del pelirosa, en dirección de la casa del pelinegro.

-Anda que mami Ur seguro que está preocupada – el pelinegro le soltó un puñetazo y le miro de mal modo, antes de salir del auto y despedirse de su compañero y amigo.

Natsu aún no tenía ganas de llegar a casa, por lo que decidió ir a otro bar, esta vez solo uno cercano a su casa para poder tomar un taxi, dejó el auto aparcado en la entrada del bar, se bajó, aventó el saco al asiento trasero y se metió a aquel bar tranquilo, la música de jazz se escuchaba.

Natsu sonrió complacido.

Se sentó en una de las mesas libres y pidió coñac, copa tras copa y de entre sus ropas, sacó un pequeño trozo de papel y con su bolígrafo de marca, comenzó a escribir una nota, una nota dirigida a una sola persona.

Lisanna.

Y con calma, salió del bar, pagando la cuenta en efectivo, se fue caminando a casa, con paso tranquilo, dejando el auto cerca del bar y llego a su casa, todo a oscuras, su esposa ya dormida y se le quedó mirando con calma durante varios minutos.

No, no la amaba.

-Lo siento, Lisanna…-susurró medio borracho antes de dejar la nota en la almohada y tomar de entre sus cosas, una maleta ya preparada desde hacia tiempo, donde llevaba lo indispensable y esa noche se fue despacio para no volver, se marcho la madrugada de ese fin de semana, decidido a buscar la oportunidad de verla, a esa rubia, a la misma hora, en ese mismo restaurant.

Lisanna despertó con los rayos del sol y y al girarse, solo encontró el trozo de papel que decía.

_Lisanna:_

_No quiero mentirte más, no deseo engañarte más pero no tengo la cara para decírtelo de frente, no me atrevo por lo cobarde que puedo ser en estos asuntos, te quiero como la amiga de años que fuiste, pero no puedo amarte como tu quisieras, y me di cuenta, cuando conocí a cierta mujer que eres bonita, pero ella es hermosa._

_Ódiame, estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero olvídame, es mejor para los dos._

_Hasta siempre, Lisanna_

_Natsu D._

La peliblanca se quedó callada, dejó la nota lentamente donde la había encontrado y se dejo caer en la cama mientras miraba a ningún sitio.

-Natsu…-susurró antes de que las lágrimas brotaran.

En el auto, Natsu manejaba con calma ya que había ido a recoger el automóvil, llamaba por celular a su mejor amigo.

-Gray, acabo de dejar a Lisanna…-el pelinegro se desperezó y bostezó del otro lado de la bocina.

-No lo pensaste… -

-Ya lo tenía planeado, el formato de divorcio debe llegar esta tarde a las manos de Lisanna…- el pelinegro nego suavemente del otro lado de la línea.

-Idiota…-ambos sonrieron y colgaron.

Natsu siguió con su vida normal, viendo a Lucy a lo lejos, esperando que ella se girase a verlo, Gray por su parte, seguía peleando con su hermano por la atención de Juvia, que de cierta forma, Lyon había logrado dividir.

Y siempre, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, Natsu esperaba que Lucy pasara del brazo de aquel que era su novio, su prometido.

**Bueno, de alguna forma he hecho un NaLu, prometo hacer otro mejor con mejor final xD.**


End file.
